


safer by your side

by twoshipsdrifting



Series: where the lights are beautiful [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshipsdrifting/pseuds/twoshipsdrifting
Summary: brief drabble from the 'lights' verse
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: where the lights are beautiful [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	safer by your side

**Author's Note:**

> hi, all errors are mine. 
> 
> again - very short. sorry not sorry :)

Louis wakes to Harry returning to bed and snuggling into his back warmly. A hum nearly escapes his lips; half inquiry and half contentment.

“Good morning, love,” Harry exhales into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Breakfast is ready,” he adds.

“Mmm…you cooked? Thank you,” Louis smiles and wraps a hand around Harry’s wrist but doesn’t move otherwise.

Harry huffs at him. Louis half wiggles his bum against his alpha’s hips. For that he gets a couple fingertips dancing up his ribs toward his armpit. Louis squeals, jerking away and letting out an irritated breath of his own.

“Come on,” Harry laughs.

Louis wasn’t in heat anymore, hadn’t been for almost two days. Still, the idea of getting out of bed and returning to real life seems much less pleasing than staying in bed five more minutes.

The last of his irritation fades away as Louis takes in the meal on the cosy table in their breakfast nook. There are chocolate chip waffles decorated with sliced strawberries – whipped cream in a bowl by the small arrangement of white and yellow flowers.

“Hazza…what?”

“What?” Harry returns, his hand gliding across the small of Louis's back on his way to pull out a chair.

A warmth that is still unsettling at first slowly fills up Louis's chest and he smiles as his cheeks warm.

“This looks amazing,” he says. “Thank you.”

He presses a kiss to Harry's cheek before happily taking his seat.

“It's just waffles.”

“Says you. Did I forget my birthday?”

Harry rolls his eyes and sits down, his knee brushing Louis's under the table.

“I am allowed to take care of you.”

Louis decides to let it go…for now. He is a bit hungry after all.

…

They clean up together before settling on their sofa. Harry sits facing forward and Louis sits sideways before slinging his legs across Harry’s lap.

“So?”

Harry doesn’t look at him, fiddling with the remote instead. Louis leans closer, winding his fingers into the hair at the back of Harry's neck. He twists his ring with his thumb as he waits. It’s a few moments of quiet, Harry still hasn’t turned the telly on, before he gazes diagonally at Louis.

“Can I ask you something?” he finally mumbles.

“Yes, dear,” Louis says, instead of snarking at him.

Still, Harry hesitates.

“I don’t want you to be upset,” he reveals.

Now, it feels like a much different conversation. Louis doesn’t draw away from Harry totally but he does sit up straighter.

“What is it?”

The wrinkles in Harry's brow multiply as he thinks over his words.

“It's alright if you’re not into it,” he begins, “but…why don’t you ever bite me?”

Louis blinks. Then, he blinks again.

“Well, I…” But he hesitates, unsure what to say or even what he’s thinking. “Oh,” he exhales quietly. “I guess I wasn’t sure you wanted that.”

“You're my mate.”

Sometimes he forgets how Harry can cut right to the core of things.

It leaves Louis with little choice. The hand that’s been resting idly at the back of Harry’s neck shifts and his fingers push further up before tightening. He pulls gently, allowing Harry to move at his own pace. Harry tilts his head back, exposing his throat. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows.

Louis has to swallow too, half surprised as his mouth waters. He fists his left hand in the loose collar of Harry’s t-shirt and uses the leverage to pull himself fully into Harry’s lap. It’s not the best angle and he really should let Harry go to straddle him properly but he can’t wait any longer – he’s also not willing to release Harry.

It’s not logical of course; chances of Harry running are slim to none. He asked for this. But there’s this possessiveness twisting up Louis’s ribcage and gripping him tight. Harry was his and the urge to mark him up, to make it so, was blinding. _Mine._ Louis inhales but the thought remains. _Mine._

It’s not every alpha that wants to be visibly marked by their omega but…he shouldn’t have assumed. Not with Harry.

Louis leans in, opening his mouth and slanting it crookedly across Harry’s throat. Harry tenses and gasps under him but Louis doesn’t sink his teeth in. Instead, he sucks on Harry’s skin. He scoots closer, wishing again he was straddling his mate. His body is _humming_. Louis hardly dares breathe for fear of ruining the feeling.

“Lou,” Harry whines. “Don’t tease.”

He can’t stand it anymore. Louis scrambles against Harry, finally slotting his legs into place on either side of Harry’s thighs. He ducks in again, moving to the right side of Harry’s neck and down a few inches to finally bite down. In a dizzying moment, blood seeping over his tongue, Louis realizes he’s hard. He sucks at Harry’s neck again; grinding down in slow, jerky movements.

“We should…bed…”

Louis sits up, licking the blood of his lips and smirking.

“What is the point of having our own place if we only fuck in bed? Honestly, Harry. Get your shirt off.”

Harry grins up at him. He kisses Louis quickly before sitting back again to comply.

…

They don’t return home until the next day. Their hands are still tangled as Harry follows Louis in.

Lottie’s at the kitchen island, nose wrinkling slightly as she flips through a magazine.

“Hey hey,” she greets, glancing up before freezing. “Oh my god,” she exhales, choking on a laugh. “Harry – did you wrestle a lamprey?”

“I did,” Harry says proudly. His free hand settles on the swell of Louis’s hip. “Louis the Lamprey.”

Lottie outright cackles at that and Louis’s face flames.

“Louis the Lamprey!” Lottie parrots. “That’s _genius_ , Harry!”

Louis slots a glare to Harry. His neck doesn’t look _that_ bad – honestly. Though…it’s a good thing Lottie couldn’t see under his shirt or anything lower for that matter. Louis may have gotten carried away. Just a little.

“Couldn’t you have worn your hair down?”

“No.” Harry visibly preens, shifting hair away from his jaw with a swing of his head. 

“Mum! You have to hear what Harry said,” Lottie says, phone pressed to her face as she skips out of the kitchen.

Louis watches her go with a resigned sigh. This was going to follow him to his grave – he was sure.

“I hate you,” he sighs.

“No, you don’t,” Harry returns, both dimples fully on display. “Remember, I know everywhere you bit me.”

Louis’s face heats again.

“You gave me a free pass.”

“And it never expires.”

With that, Harry slowly but surely starts pulling him to their bedroom.

They just got home…but Louis doesn’t protest.

…

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. the continuation of this series is thanks to you guys I know updates are sporadic at best but I really appreciate your support. 
> 
> special thanks to allwaswell16 I truly can't say how much it means to have your continued recs and kind words every time I get a kudos bump I know exactly where it came from - I will always appreciate you 💖


End file.
